99 Tangkai Mawar Merah
by Uki the Great
Summary: "Aku mencintai apapun yang ada pada cerita minimalis dengan Ichiruki Romance RnR nya .. * Tumbal Kompetisi Flamer Sejati 4 Oktober 2013*


**Disclaimer:** Uki bukan mangaka Bleach!

**Warning:** Romance (ancur), Drama (gaje), Salah ketik, Tidak menarik, OOC, Picisan, Gombalizm, OCs, Ketidakbecusan, Plot ngawur *plus ditambah kelabilan author*

**Red**** Rose:** True Love, Passionate love, Lust, Desire, Sincere Love

**99 Tangkai Mawar Merah**

**By**

**Poppyholic Uki**

"Aku mencintai apapun yang ada pada dirimu"

**...**

"Rukia ada?"

"Wah hari ini datang juga. Nona Kuchiki mungkin ada di taman."

"Terimakasih, Suster Hinamori."

Ichigo segera menuju taman dalam area rumah sakit. Kedatangannya kemari bukanlah untuk memeriksakan kesehatan, melainkan untuk menjenguk kekasihnya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

**...**

"_Bo__leh saya mengambil sendiri jatah obat saya hari ini"_

"_Boleh. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, mengerti?"_

"_Mengerti, D__ok."_

_Ichigo Kurosaki__ berjalan-jalan dengan bantuan tongkat penyangga. Kaki kanannya masih di gips sedangkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang retak sudah boleh digerakka sedikit. Biar begitu mana mau dia tetap berada di kamar. Sudah jadi sifat alaminya untuk keluyuran. Dan karena sifat alaminya ini, ia mendapat kecelakaan mobil dan terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat._

_Dan benar saja. Ichigo tidak langsung menuju_Nurse Station _melainkan atap rumah sakit. Setelah memastikan diri tidak ada yang melihat, Ichigo ke atap rumah sakit dan berniat menyalakan rokok yang entah kapan sudah terselip di bibirnya._

"_Huuff.." Ichigo meng__hembuskan asap rokoknya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak menyentuh maupun merasakan efek nikotin. Ia melihat sekitarnya, hanya ada beberapa cucian sprei rumah sakit yang tengah dijemur, beberapa kursi, seorang gadis berpakaian seperti pasien yang sedang memanjat pagar pembatas atap rumah sakit, dan tumpukan beberapa kardus bekas. Eh? Gadis? Memanjat pagar pembatas?_

"_Tunggu dulu! Nona! Biar__pun sakit yang menderamu begitu berat, jangan segampang itu untuk membuang nyawamu! Biarpun pacarmu meninggalkanmu, masih ada pria lain! Masih ada kesempatan! Jangan pesimis! Raih masa depanmu! Awas! Turunlah! Hentikan itu berbahaya! Nona! Jika kau turun, aku bersedia kencan denganmu!"_

"_Apa? Kau ini bicara apa?"_

"_Kau ini masih muda, jangan bunuh diri!."_

"_Aku hanya mau mengambil cucian yang terbang ini kok. Siapa __bilang aku mau bunuh diri?"_

"_Heh?"_

**...**

Ichigo tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat bagaimana ia dan Rukia pertama kali bertemu. Sejak salah paham di atap itu, mereka jadi dekat. Mulanya, mereka hanya saling memberi semangat satu sama lain, kemudian mereka saling bercerita tentang diri mereka. Lalu pada saat Ichigo sudah dinyatakan sembuh dan dapat kembali pulang, mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ichigo. Sudah kubilang, jangan sering-sering datang."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh datang menemui kekasihku?"

"Malu tahu."

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya supaya bisa mencium pipi sang kekasih yang kini duduk di kursi roda.

"Aku rindu."

**...**

"Ichi-nii sudah ditunggu ayah."

Dengan malas-malasan, Ichigo menuju ruang keluarga dimana ayahnya telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ichigo, dari mana saja?"

"Bukan urusan ayah kan?"

"Kau-"

"Aku capek. Selamat tidur."

"Mau sampai kapan kau berhubungan dengan gadis itu, Ichigo?"

"Ayah. Apa ayah menemui Rukia?" langkah Ichigo terhenti di anak tangga yang pertama.

"Kau sudah harus mencari pendamping hidup."

Suasana ruang keluarga jadi tambah menegangkan. Kedua adik Ichigo, Karin danYuzu mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan kakak mereka dari dalam kamar.

"Apa ayah yang sudah memaksa Rukia untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami?"

"Ichigo! Carilah pendamping hidup! Akhiri permainanmu! Kau bukan lagi anak kecil!" bentak Isshin.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Ayah! Aku berniat menikah dengan Rukia!"

"Gadis itu sakit Ichigo! Umurnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi! Dia bahkan hanya memiliki seorang kakak yang kini mendekam di penjara!"

"Ayah juga menyelidiki Rukia? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayah. Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku."

"Kau bisa memilih yang mana kau suka! Masih banyak gadis lain Ichigo! Apa kau buta? Hah! Masih ada Orihime-chan!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin Rukia."

"Gadis itu tidak akan memberikanmu keturunan! Kau ini anak lelaki pertama keluarga ini! satu-satunya penerus keluarga ini! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki keturunan! Carilah gadis lain yang sehat!"

"Jika ayah mengkhawatirkan garis keturunan keluarga ini, kenapa tidak ayah saja yang menikah lagi!"

"ICHIGO!"

PLAAK!

"MULAI DETIK INI KAU KULARANG KELUAR RUMAH!"

Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya kemudian ia kembali ke ruang keluarga. Ia meletakkan dua pucuk surat di depan ayahnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat pengunduran diri dan surat pelepasan hak waris. Ayah bisa mencari orang lain sebagai pewaris ayah."

"BERANINYA KAU! KAU SUDAH MERENCANAKAN HAL INI SEJAK LAMA! DASAR ANAK TAK BERBAKTI!"

"Mulai sekarang aku keluar dari keluarga ini. Selamat malam Tuan Isshin Kurosaki."

"Ichi-nii ingin pergi?" tanya Karin yang muncul bersama Yuzu. Tampak air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Yuzu.

"Jangan pergi Ichi-nii!"

"Maaf ya Karin, Yuzu."

"JANGAN KAU INJAKKAN KAKIMU DI RUMAH INI LAGI! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU LAGI!"

"ICHI-NII!"

Ichigo tersenyum pahit kemudian ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia melangkah keluar rumah. Itulah saat terakhirnya berada di rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

**...**

"Pulanglah, Ichigo."

"Tidak." Ichigo masih tetap berdiri di luar meski hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

"Kau bisa sakit."

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan supaya kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Ichigo?"

"Bagaimana caranya supaya kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Ichigo? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir!"

"Tidak! Belum berakhir!"

"Ichigo, hidupku tidak akan lama. Lebih baik kau cari gadis lain sebagai pendampingmu."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Bagaimana supaya kau mau mengerti, Ichigo?"

"Aku tidak inginmengerti apapun."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Aku tidak mau membuat hubungan antara keluargamu dan dirimu berantakan!"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu!"

"Ichigo! Sadarlah! Kau masih punya keluarga, kau masih punya masa depan. Jangan kau sia-siakan hidupmu Ichigo."

"Aku sudah membuangnya! Persetan dengan semua itu!"

"Ichi-"

"Menikahlah denganku." Ichigo berlutut agar dirinya bisa sejajar dengan Rukia yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Kumohon Ichigo. Hentikan!"

"Aku bisa gila, Rukia."

"Hentikan.."

"Pandang aku. Rukia!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Selain dirimu, aku tidak butuh orang lain. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji."

"Ichigo.."

"Menikahlah denganku, Rukia."

"Aku-"

"Kumohon, menikahlah denganku. Kumohon."

Tangan Rukia terulur untuk mendekap tubuh dingin Ichigo. Air matanya mulai menetes, demikian pula dengan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bila kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Rukia dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana jika aku mati? Kau akan sendirian tanpa aku."

"Aku akan hidup dengan mengenang dirimu."

"Bagaimana bisa manusia hidup hanya dengan kenangan?"

"Bisa. Pasti bisa."

"Mungkin kau sudah gila, Ichigo."

"Aku gila jika kau pergi begitu saja."

"Ya, kau gila. Dan aku mencintaimu," bisik Rukia si telinga Ichigo.

**...**

Ichigo mendorong kursi roda Rukia memasuki sebuah rumah mungil yang dilihat dari arsitekturnya, rumah tersebut tergolong rumah lama. Tampak terawat dengan baik, tamannya diatur dan ditata cantik.

"Kenapa kita kemari?"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Ichigo, ini rumah siapa?"

"Rumah kita."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak perlu cemas. Sekarang rumah ini telah menjadi milik kita. Setelah urusan rumah sakit selesai, kita segera pindah kemari, hmm?" sambil berkata demikian, Ichigo mencium kening isterinya.

"Ichigo, apa kau yakin akan menghabiskan hari-harimu denganku? Kau tahu sendiri kan? Bahwa aku tidak akan bisa punya anak."

"Sstt... hal itu tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku mencintai apapun keadaanmu."

Ichigo kemudian mendekati sebuah gramophone tua dan memutarnya.

"Lihat ada gramophone. Kau suka lagu apa? Di sini ada piringan hitamnya."

"Ichigo.. Jangan suka mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ichigo tidak mendengarkan perkataan Rukia dan memutar piringan hitam 'Fly Me To The Moon' yang dinyanyikan oleh Frank Sinatra.

"Mau berdansa?" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Kau ini.. Aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan- kyyaa~!" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rukia sudah diangkat dari kursi rodanya.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo mendekap Rukia dalam pelukannya sehingga kedua mata mereka sejajar. Kedua tangan Rukia bersandar pada bahu Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lihat kalau begini, kita masih bisa berdansa."

Dan mereka mulai berdansa meski lagu dan gerakan mereka tidak sesuai. Namun dapat dilihat dari mata mereka, bahwa mereka menyukai dansa mereka. Aura kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka.

"Hei, Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Andai saja kita bisa terus seperti ini."

**.****...**

Empat orang pria tampak berbicara serius, mereka semua mengenakan pakaian berkabung. Hujan turun dengan lebat, membasahi beberapa karangan bunga yang diletakkan di luar rumah duka.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang jual saja rumah ini."

"Benar sekali. Biarpun aku hanya menantu di rumah ini tapi Kak Yoshio adalah calon kepala keluarga ini. Serahkan saja hak waris rumah ini pada kami."

"..."

"Atau kau ingin menunggu kepulangan Chiaki? Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga suaminya. Dia bukan lagi anggota keluarga ini."

"..."

"Atau begini saja. Kau jual saja rumah ini padaku. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Biaya pemakaman itu mahal. Kau pasti butuh biaya. Lagipula anakmu itu sebentar lagi SMP. Daripada menanggung hutang lebih baik kau jual saja."

"Benar, itu benar. Harga tanah di daerah ini semakin naik, pajaknya juga ikut naik. Daripada kau tidak mampu untuk membayar kewajibannya."

"..."

"Atau kau mau rumah ini disita oleh negara?"

"Aku tidak akan menjual rumah ini."

"KAU INI! KAU DAN CHIAKI HANYA ANAK PUNGUT! PAMAN ICHIGO MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA ANAK TAPI AKU INI MASIH MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DARAH DENGANNYA!"

"DASAR TAK TAHU DIRI!"

"Terserah kalian ingin bicara apa. Rumah ini tidak akan kujual."

"KAU TAHU USAHAKU SEKARANG SEDANG SULIT. KAU TIDAK INGIN MEMBANTUKU HAH?"

"JIKA ITU MAU MU, KITA BERTEMU DI PENGADILAN! DASAR KU-"

"Menapa kalian mempeributkan rumah ini ketika masih dalam keadaan berkabung? Sedang apa kau di sini, Takashi? Ibumu baru saja tiba, temui ibumu! Lalu Yoshio dan Kakeru tinggalkan kami berdua. Ibu ingin bicara berdua dengan Makoto"

"Tapi bu-"

"Tinggalkan kami!"

Ketiga pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tinggalah si ibu dan keponakannya.

"Kapan Chiaki dan suaminya akan tiba? Para kerabat mempertanyakan kehadiran mereka."

"Pesawatnya akan mendarat satu jam lagi."

"Berarti dua jam lagi mereka baru akan tiba."

"Bibi Karin, apa bibi juga ingin membujukku untuk menjual rumah ini? Apa bibi juga akan meributkan statusku dan Chiaki sebagai anak angkat? Apa bibi juga akan mempermasalahkan asal-usul kami yang dari panti asuhan?"

"Tidak. Maafkan mereka, Makoto. Aku dan Yuzu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status kalian. Bagi kami, kalian adalah anak-anak Ichi-nii dan Rukia-nee. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rumah ini setelah Ichi-nii tiada?"

"Aku akan pindah kemari dan merawat rumah ini. Aku ingin memelihara kenangan akan ayah dan ibuku. Rumah ini tidak akan kujual."

"Bagaimana jika isteri dan anakmu tidak setuju?"

"Mereka setuju untuk pindah ke rumah ini. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jika mereka menuntutmu ke pengadilan, aku akan membelamu, tenang saja."

"Terimakasih, Bi."

"Kau begitu menyayangi rumah ini ya?"

"Di rumah ini, banyak kenangan akan ayah dan ibu. Aku selalu berharap bahwa aku memang anak kandung mereka, meski kebersamaan kami sebagai keluarga yang utuh tidak lama."

"Ichi-nii dan Rukia-nee pasti benar-benar menyayangi kalian dari dasar hati mereka, Makoto."

"Aku tahu, Bi."

"Kau tahu, bahwa selama bertahun-tahun ayah dan kakekmu tidak saling bicara?"

"Ya."

"Selama itu juga, kami tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari kalian."

"Ayah dan kakek sangat keras kepala. Mereka baru berbaikan ketika kakek sakit. Kira-kira dua bulan sebelum kakek meninggal."

"Benar. Rukia-nee sangat dicintai ya? Bahkan setelah kepergiannya, Ichi-nii terus mencintainya. Ichi-nii sampai memutuskan untuk tetap sendirian hingga saat kematiannya. Rukia-nee sungguh beruntung. Kadang aku berpikir, cinta yang seperti itu tidak mungkin ada, hanya ilusi. Tapi cinta yang semacam itu sungguh terjadi pada Ichi-nii."

"..."

"Makoto, aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Ichi-nii. Tapi, apakah mereka berdua hidup bahagia?"

"Bahagia. Mereka sangat bahagia."

**Tamat.**

**Catatan Kaki dari Author:**

Menurut sumber yang Uki baca salah satu arti dari mawar merah adalah 'True Love' Ternyata jumlah mawar yang diberikan itu pun ada artinya lho! n 99 tangkai artinya 'I love you till the day I die' Wow...

Lagu yang nyangkut di kepala Uki pas bikin ni Fic adl 'Love Me Tender' by Elvis Presley

Apakah Uki udah berhasil bikin cerita yang bagus? **RnR!**


End file.
